Badass Boyfriend Part 1
by Chanel101
Summary: Katrina Cena is the niece of John Cena and the daughter of one of a well known lawyer, Allison Cena. What happens when her mother starts representing Mark Calaway in a case he's clearly guilty in and they begin to date. Will Katrina be able to trust the badass or will Mark find a way to warm her up to the idea? Read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Badass Boyfriend**

**1**

"Come on girl we're going to be late!" my best friend yelled as she grabbed her pom poms and headed out of the locker room.

I sat on the bench sending my mother a text, letting her know that I couldn't wait to see her later for dinner. Soon after, I closed my phone and tossed it into my bag, grabbing my pom poms in the process.

Hi. My name is Katrina Cena, and I am the niece of John Cena. I'm a 21 soon to be 22 year old college student with big dreams of becoming a psychologist. So far I have one full year left of school before I move onto that dream and I couldn't wait to see it happen. Anyways, this story begins the actual week of my 22nd birthday. I was so excited because my mom was coming in town to spend the entire weekend with me. Her name is Allison and she did work as a big time lawyer.

Currently she was involved with a huge case in which her client was being sued by his boss for kidnapping his daughter. I hadn't been able to talk to her much because of it so, this weekend she was planning on making it up to me.

"Girl you are in a whole new world this week." My best friend Amber said. "I mean I feel a little neglected over here."

I giggled as I sat my pom poms down in front of me, "Sorry girl, I'm just so excited to see my mom this weekend. It's been like three months since we actually got to talk."

She nodded and began stretching out her long legs. I did the same, practicing my back walk over before our coach appeared with the other girls. I absolutely loved cheerleading, it helped me relieve a lot of stress and kept me busy when I had nothing to do. I had been doing it since I was in elementary school and promised to keep it up through college.

"So what are you and your mom going to do?" Amber asked.

I sighed, "I'm not too sure, I know she mentioned going out to dinner or something and she said she had a surprise for me."

"A surprise? Nice. Maybe it's a new car?" she said.

"I hope so…mine is a piece of garbage." I said before getting into my spot in the line up. The entire time I was cheering, all I could think about was seeing my mom. We were best friends and in my mind nothing could come between me and my best friend…well until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Badass Boyfriend**

**2**

I hurried to my apartment after cheer practice to get ready for my mother's arrival. I jumped in the shower before putting on a pair of white shorts with a black t-shirt and some flip flops. I then straightened my hair and put on some deodorant before heading downstairs to wait for her. I didn't have to wait long because as soon as I hit the bottom of the steps, there was a familiar knock at my door.

I gasped and dashed to the door, not wasting any time to open it.

"Hey dear!" my mom said as she stood in my doorway with her arms wide open. She looked slightly different than she did when I saw her three months ago. Her hair was colored blonde, and she was dressed as if she was ready to go to a biker bar to work. I was a little taken aback by it, but I didn't let it stop me from hugging her.

"Hey mom, how have you been?" I asked her while she squeezed the life out of me.

She sighed and released me, "Oh I'm good honey."

I looked at her appearance, "Uh…yea you look good…I think?"

She laughed, "Oh I know I'm dressed a little different but I'll get into all that later, for now I need you to grab your purse because there is a surprise outside for you."

I gasped, "Say no more, it's right here on the hook."

She shook her head and stepped back out onto the porch. I grabbed my house key from within my purse and stepped out of my apartment behind her. After turning and locking my door, I followed her down the hallway to the door that led outside to the parking lot. I was taken by surprise not only to see a brand new white Toyota Camry, but my own uncle was leaning against the car with his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his face.

"Uncle John!" I yelled as I ran up to him.

He opened his arms to hug me, lifting me off my feet once I wrapped my arms around his neck. My uncle and I were very close and always had fun together. When I was 21, he took me out to one of his favorite hangout spots and got me completely plastered. My mom was pretty pissed about it but hey…a girl has to have some type of fun nowadays and my uncle was definitely the best party animal.

"Hey sweetie, how is the head cheerleader here at the University of Phoenix?" he asked.

I giggled, "Oh you know me, just living life to the fullest."

"That's cool, well I told your sister a long time ago to get you this car, but as you can see I had to get it myself."

My mother rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, "oh please John. You know I've been busy lately."

"Yes I can tell…what has happened to you that you're suddenly dressed like a biker hooker?"

She folded her arms, "That's none of your business John…now come on let's get out of here. You promised you were going to be treating us for the day."

He laughed and pulled out his car keys, "No no no, I promised that I would be treating _Kat _since it's her birthday. Not you."

I gasped as I followed my uncle over to his prized car, "Uncle John, be nice…"

"I would if my lovely sister didn't give me a reason to be mean."

My mom rolled her eyes as we all got inside of his car. I rode in the backseat loving his leather seats and loud speaker system.

"So how is college life honey?" my mom asked. "Are you nervous to be a senior?"

I shrugged, "A little but, really it feels a lot like high school here."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well I still cheer like usual, and Amber reminds me a lot of my friends back in high school. Plus the guys here are all immature." I said.

John laughed, "Well all men are like that throughout college Kat,"

"Or in your uncle's case, they are like that all their life." My mom said.

"Oh my gosh you're a bitch." My uncle said.

My mom gasped, "Hey!"

"Ok would you two knock it off," I cut in. "I don't want you two arguing the entire time this weekend."

They both sighed, "Fine."

"Anyways…mom besides your new look…has anything else changed?" I asked.

She smiled and sighed, "Well…there is a new man in my life."

My uncle and I gasped, "What! And how long has this been going on?"

"It just started recently." She said as she turned red.

John shook his head, "And when will we get to meet him? I bet he's a chump."

"John you think every guy I've dated is a chump." My mom responded.

I giggled, "That's so true."

"Hey!" he said as he glanced in the rearview mirror at me. "Whose side are you on?"

I giggled again and turned my attention back to my mom, "So when do I get to meet him?"

"When you come home of course." She said. "He's a nice guy I promise."

John chuckled, "He better be…I don't want any crazy ass men around my niece. She already has a crazy mother…"

My mom glared at him, "I am not crazy."

I giggled as they fell silent the rest of the way to the mall. My uncle paid for us to get our nails done on both our hands and feet, along with our hair. He then took me around the mall and bought me a few outfits, shoes, jewelry, and purses. After the shopping spree, we went out to dinner at one of my favorite restaurants in the town. In the middle of dinner my mom's phone rang. That normally happened when we were spending time together since she was such a busy lawyer.

I could tell she was talking to one of her clients but something about it sounded strange. For one, I didn't know many clients who needed to know where she was and what she was doing in another state for the weekend. She also spoke to him in an extremely flirty fashion that made me feel uncomfortable. My uncle and I kept exchanging looks at each other until she finally hung up the phone.

"Well…it looks like you'll be able to meet my boyfriend a lot sooner." She said with a proud smile.

I glanced at John for a moment and then looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"He's going to be in this area visiting family for the weekend. I hope you don't mind him coming over to your place to meet you tomorrow."

I shrugged, "No I don't mind…as long as you help me cook."

She laughed, "Of course I'll help you honey."

My uncle laughed, "Am I invited? I'd sure love to meet your new man."

My mom tensed up, "Well I don't know if that's a good idea John, but you can meet him if you want."

"Why isn't it a good idea?" he asked, "I'm easy to get along with."

She sighed and looked away for a moment, "Yea but he isn't easy to get along with when it comes to guys with your personality."

My uncle chuckled, "Please…I'll be on my best behavior."

"Good." She said, "Besides this is for Katrina's birthday and we promised to behave."

"Right." I said before finishing my food. I glanced at my mom who smiled at me in a very peculiar way. I wondered if there was more to this boyfriend of hers than what she told us so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Badass Boyfriend**

**3**

I spent that next morning getting my apartment all cleaned up for my family visit. I turned on some of my favorite music and started vacuuming my floors. In some ways I couldn't wait to meet my mother's new boy toy… She had been single now for five years and I could tell she was really hurting.

My father, Trent Garrison, use to work in the same law firm as my mother. The two of them had been so busy with their jobs that neither one of them had time for each other. Soon, my dad began seeing other women in the firm and of course you know where that led him…

Anyways, he left my mom five years ago and never once looked back. He kept in contact with me whenever he could but the last time I heard from him was Christmas almost two years ago.

After finishing my floors, I went into my kitchen and started washing the dishes and pulling out the meat that needed to be unthawed for dinner later that day. I then went up to my room and laid across my bed while checking my cell. I had three text messages from my mom saying, "Good Morning, I'll be over around four to help you cook, and my boyfriend can't wait to meet you."

I sighed at the messages before answering her with, "Sweet, I'm really looking forward to it."

As soon as I sent the text, I rolled onto my stomach and turned on my TV that was sitting on a stand across from my bed. I decided to watch the news since there wasn't anything better to watch at that time. I ended up catching a news story about a case that was being handled in the WWE.

"Vince McMahon will be meeting with his lawyer today about the court's decision to give Mark Calaway house arrest instead of jail time. For those of you who aren't familiar with this case, Mark Calaway abducted his boss's daughter, Stephanie McMahon, and kept her captive for five days. He demanded money and ownership of the WWE, something that he feels he deserves."

"It's just an outrage," Mr. McMahon said as he sat across from his lawyer. "A man who was my employee, kidnaps my princess, and the court agrees to give him house arrest? That's absolutely not enough for me!"

I rolled my eyes when to camera switched to his young daughter. She was the typical girl who you would normally see getting kidnapped nowadays…the fact that she was even crying and looking pathetic was enough to make me sick.

"Vince and Mark will be meeting again in court to make a deal that will settle this whole ordeal once and for all. As of now, the WWE owner is doing all he can to put Mr. Calaway behind bars."

I sighed and shut off the TV not really caring to hear anymore about the case. I got up from my bed and headed to my closet to find an outfit for the day. I ended up picking out a pair of jeans that had holes ripped in them in various spots, and a white tube top. My mom normally hated when I wore ripped jeans, but I'm a grown ass woman now…so I'll do what I want.

I took a nice hot shower and then hopped out to start getting myself dressed. I decided to call Amber and talk to her on speaker phone while I styled my hair. It was always nice talking to her when I felt real nervous about things.

"Hey boo what's up?" she answered.

I giggled, "oh nothing much just doing my hair."

"really? Where you going?" she asked. "I know you don't have a new boyfriend and you're not telling me."

I shook my head, "uh no, my mom is actually coming over today with my uncle and her new boy toy."

She laughed, "What! When did your mom start dating again?"

"Girl she didn't answer me straight with that. You know how secretive she can be." I said as I put another curl in my head.

"This is very true. Anyways did she describe him at all?" she asked.

"Nope. This man is a complete mystery to me and that's what is making me nervous as hell." I said. "I feel like last night at dinner she was only telling us bits and pieces simply because she knew how we were going to react."

Amber sighed, "damn girl, I hope he's not a crazy guy or something."

"Yeah that's what my uncle said." I told her. "He's like prepared to kick his ass if he does something to hurt me."

She laughed, "Your uncle sounds funny as hell."

"Oh he is. I freaking love hanging with him." I told her as I picked up the curling iron.

"Well we should all hang out sometime. It'll be sweet." She said.

I gave it a little thought, knowing she was a John Cena fan but she didn't know he was m uncle. "We'll see. He has a pretty busy schedule so it'll be hard to catch him."

"No problem…anyways, is your mom coming over to cook or are you doing all of that?" she asked.

"We're going to be helping each other," I said. "it's a lot of fun when we cook together."

"do you think things will be the same now that she's dating again?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"true, well call me back later tonight if you can. I want to hear all about the new guy." She said.

I laughed, "Alright girlie."

"Love you boo."

"Love you too." I said before hanging up the phone.

It took me another hour or so to finish doing my hair and make-up. When I was all done, I went downstairs to finish up the rest of my place before everyone started arriving. My uncle was actually the first one to get there to my surprise.

"I guess Allison is going to be a little late. Her and her guy friend are going to be coming together." He told me as he walked into my apartment with two cases of beer.

I sighed, "Well…so much for cooking together."

He laughed, "Don't worry I got you. I love your place by the way."

"thank you." I said as I opened the unthawed meat and sat it in a skillet. "Can you start the water for the noodles?"

"Sure thing honey." He said with a quick glance at me. "tell me something Kat…why don't you have a boyfriend?"

I smiled, "why do you ask?"

He shrugged before finding a pot for the water. "I was just thinking that…you're a real beautiful young lady and it's weird that you haven't dated anyone."

I sighed as I began grounding the beef. "I try not to focus on boys too much. I think they'll just get in the way of my goals right now."

He nodded, "I never thought of it that way."

"See you can learn a thing or two from me uncle John." I said as I finished breaking up the meat. "I've taught myself a lot of things about life."

"and you're doing an awesome job." He said. "just promise me you won't be anything like your mom."

I giggled and sat the skillet on the stove. "What do you mean?"

"Well…she's a smart woman and all, but she never made good choices when it came to men. I told her your father was a douche bag from the beginning, and yet she still married him."

I glanced at him sympathetically. "if she wouldn't have married him, I wouldn't have come along."

He smiled at me, "that's very true and I'm glad you're here."

I smiled and fell silent as we continued cooking. Around the time the food was almost done, there was a knock at my door. I instantly felt nervous knowing it was my mom and her boyfriend. I wasn't sure what to expect before I walked over to that door to open it, but nothing could prepare me for who I saw on the other side of that door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Badass Boyfriend**

**4**

There they stood about 6 foot 10 almost 300 pounds, one with long black hair and the other with brown hair that flowed at least to the middle of their backs. The one with black hair wore black sunglasses over his eyes, but I could tell he was staring directly into my eyes. His muscular arms were covered in tattoos, each of which were nicely detailed. He was wearing a black beater with a pair of light blue jeans and black boots. He had a nicely shaved goatee that was neatly colored like his hair. As for the other guy, he was wearing a grey beater and some black jeans with black boots. His face wasn't all that appealing but the look he gave me told me he wasn't the nicest guy.

I stood there struck with fear until my uncle came out of the kitchen.

"Kat, whose at the…" he stopped dead in his tracks and looked into the eyes of the two men. "What are you two doing here?"

They looked at each other and then the one with the tattoos sighed, "Damn John, and I thought you would have the sense to tell your niece to invite us in."

I blinked several times, "Oh…I'm sorry I wasn't sure who you were."

They were about to answer me when I heard my mom coming into the building. "Did you guys find it?"

I stepped out into the hall, making them back up slightly. "Um mom?"

She smiled as she walked up to me. I looked at her appearance which didn't change at all from the previous day. Today she decided to show up in a blue jean mini skirt and a black half shirt that said biker girl on the front. Her boobs were pretty much falling out of her shirt and that pissed me off even more.

"Oh hey dear, I'm so sorry I'm late." She said as she hugged me.

"Um yea…you didn't tell me your boyfriend was a giant who came with a brother." I said sarcastically.

She giggled and walked over to the black haired guy. "Isn't she silly?"

"I guess that's the word for it." he said before kissing her.

I glared at John who looked at them as if they were crazy. "Uh excuse me! What the hell is this?"

My mom sighed, "John please don't start. Remember we told Katrina we would behave today."

He sighed and turned around to walk away, "I don't know how you expect me to behave when you are clearly over stepping your boundaries."

My mom glared at her brother as he made his way back to my kitchen. I shook my head and stuck out my hand to shake the guys hands.

"I'm sorry about my reaction to you guys, I'm Katrina." I said as my mom's boyfriend shook my hand.

"No problem sweetness, I'm Mark and this is my brother Glenn." He said.

Glenn didn't shake my hand, he simply stared off into another direction with his arms folded over his chest. I couldn't hide the fact that I was very intimidated by the two of them but I did my best.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Please come on in, dinner is almost done." I said as I stepped back into my apartment. They followed me silently as I led them into my living room. My mom took a seat on the couch followed by her boyfriend. Glenn sat on m love seat and I took a seat on the arm chair. Mark took off his sunglasses and hung them on the front of his beater. I had to admit, he was quite the looker, but something about him seemed a little off.

I curled up in the chair and smiled at the couple on my couch. "So…how did you meet my mom Mark?"

He glanced at her and she took a deep breath, "In court."

I glared at my mom and then back at Mark. "I'm sorry maybe you two aren't familiar with having a conversation, but I was asking Mark mother….not you."

She blinked at me like I had lost my mind. "Excuse me young lady but-"

"-No its alright." Mark cut in with a strange hint of amusement in his voice. "Like your mom said, we met in court."

I nodded, "Oh…"

My uncle suddenly came out of the kitchen and stood next to my chair. I glanced up at him but he didn't look in my direction. His eyes were transfixed on Mark and Mark returned the favor.

"So…how long has this been going on?" he asked.

Mark chuckled, "Three months."

"Cool…you'll have to excuse me if I find this a little uncomfortable to deal with." He said.

My mom rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Mark, he's like this anytime I date a co-worker of his."

I looked at her in confusion. "A co-worker?"

Glenn laughed, "Don't tell me you don't recognize him?"

I shrugged, "No I don't. To be honest I barely watch wrestling as it is since school has become my life."

"True, well that man's on screen character happens to be the Undertaker." My uncle said.

I gasped, "Wait…you mean the very same man who kidnapped his boss's daughter?"

Mark smirked, "Damn straight."

"Oh my gosh," I said as I stood up, "Mom are you crazy! You're dating a madman!"

"Katrina!" she yelled, "This man is not a mad man, he's an innocent man!"

I folded my arms, "Yeah and how would you know that?"

"Because it's my job to know that." She said as she stood up.

I shook my head at her, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed and looked back at him for a moment. He sat up on the couch and smirked at me, "She's my lawyer…"

My mouth fell open as I looked at her and then back at him. "Mom…you could be-"

"-Fired from my job, I know this already Kat. But I love him and that's all that matters."

John sighed heavily from behind me. "And you expect us just to accept this?"

She glared at John, "Well I didn't expect_ you_ to accept it John, but I was hoping that my own daughter would."

I sighed and raked my hand through my long hair. She walked up to me and gently placed her hands on my shoulders. "Listen, I know that this is going to be a slight adjustment for you, but I promise that things are going to be ok. I'll still have time for you."

"That's not what I'm worried about mom. I'm worried about you two getting caught."

Mark stood up, "Oh there's no need to worry about that sweetness. I've got plenty of money saved up just in case I don't get my job back. Your mom is in good hands."

I chuckled and left the room saying, "Yeah says the man who kidnaps his boss's daughter."

"Katrina! Katrina come back in here!" My mom said.

"Let her be Alli. She just needs some time to think on her own." My uncle said before I went into my bedroom and sat down on the bed. I had no idea how to handle this situation or how to feel about it. I buried my face in my hands and took deep breaths trying to calm myself down before I could go back out there.

**Readers: **Do you think she was wrong for her reaction? Let me know your thoughts =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Badass Boyfriend**

**5**

I paced back and forth in my room trying to wrap my head around this entire situation. I couldn't believe that my own mother, was actually putting her job at risk just to be with some guy who was suspected of kidnapping his boss's daughter. On top of that she was his lawyer! Was she crazy? I leaned onto my vanity space and stared into the mirror. My mom had been like a best friend to me all these years and now I felt as though I was losing her. She was dressed differently, and her personality had completely changed. Maybe I was wrong…maybe I was the one who had changed…

I stood up and fixed my hair and make-up ready to head back out there when there was a knock at my door. Thinking it was my mom I sighed and took a seat on my bed before saying, "Come in."

My face went completely blank upon seeing Mark pop his head in. "Hey, can I come in?"

I shrugged and crossed my legs, "Only if you're coming to tell me that this is all a dream."

He chuckled and stepped into my room, "That's funny, but I'm not coming to tell you that."

"Then what do you want?" I asked not really interested in what he had to say. I got up and walked over to my window, looking out of it so I wouldn't have to face him.

"I came here to get something off my chest…for one little girl, I'm an innocent man." He said.

I blinked several times and turned around, "Excuse me but I'm not a little girl. I'm a grown ass woman."

"Could have fooled me." He said as he crossed his arms. "Any woman that lashes out at their mother like you do is still a child to me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Unless you have something important to say I'd advise you to watch your damn mouth."

He leaned his head to the side, "Wow. And here I thought you were a woman with class."

"How can you think that with the way my mother is suddenly dressed?" I asked.

"Is that what's upsetting you?"

"Do you listen?" I snapped. "As I said when I was downstairs, she could lose her job."

He walked towards me and I backed up until I hit the wall. He approached me until he was somewhat standing over me. We held each other's evil stare before he gently grabbed my chin.

"As _I _said…your mother is in good hands…and so are you if you chose to be." He said.

"Don't touch me." I said.

He chuckled and then placed his hand around my throat. "Or what? You'll tell your uncle? I've got news for you sweetness, I've beat your uncle's ass more times than I can count, and I won't have a problem beating yours if you keep up that attitude of yours."

I looked into his eyes trying to fight off my fear, but I could tell he knew that I was deeply afraid.

"Now that I have your full attention, I said I was innocent. My boss's daughter was running away from home and found her way to my place. She stayed there for a few days until her father got an anonymous tip that she was at my house. When he came for her, she pretended as if I had kidnapped her and told him all those lies…and that my dear…is the truth." He said as he tightened his grip and then gently shoved me against the wall. I grabbed my throat and held it as he backed away from me, "Come back downstairs…we're waiting for you."

I didn't want to budge out of fear that he might turn around and hit me. He did however, stop at my door and looked over his shoulder at me, "Oh yeah, and don't try to tell your mother or your uncle about what just happened because…I can make your life a living hell if you do."

I trembled slightly as he left my room leaving me scared out of my mind. I took a deep breath trying to fight off the tears as I walked to my mirror and checked for bruises. Lucky for him, there were none. I quickly got my tears out of the way before heading back downstairs to join the gang. My mom glanced at me as I entered the kitchen but I didn't make eye contact with her at first. I cleared my throat and looked at each of them as they waited for me to speak.

"Alright. I'm sorry for how I acted mom, but you'll have to excuse me if it takes some time for me to get use to this." I said.

She nodded and then came over and hugged me. "I understand honey, and I promise we'll work through this together."

I nodded and then decided to get out the plates and the other stuff we needed for dinner. My uncle helped me with a look of concern on his face as he glanced at me. I remained quiet most of the time they were there only joining in the conversation when Glenn asked me a question. About an hour later, my uncle decided to leave slightly upsetting me.

"I'll be back before I board my plane tomorrow ok?" he said as I walked him to my door.

"Alrighty, I'm holding you to that." I said as I hugged him.

"Oh I know you are," he said. "Text me or something."

I nodded, "Ok I will if I'm not sleeping later."

He nodded and then looked over my head to see if my mom or her guy friends were around. He then leaned in and whispered, "Did that bastard threaten you?"

I wanted to tell him the truth but I knew how John would react. He was very protective of me so it was smarter to just lie about it for now. "No he just let me know that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Besides I can't tell my mom not to be happy."

He glared at me as if he knew I was lying and then chuckled, "Yeah alright Kat."

"What?"

"You _know _what. But It's alright girl, take it easy tonight." He said.

I nodded, "I will."

Once he left I felt a slight sense of abandonment. I really didn't want to be alone with the rest of them but I knew we had to talk about this. I sighed calmly and walked back to the living room where they were waiting for me. The minute I stepped into the room Mark glared and said, "Can you go wait in the car please? We got a few family things to get settled."

I raised my eyebrow and folded my arms, "Family things? Sorry buddy but the last time I checked you weren't married to my mother."

My mom sighed and went to say something but Mark intervened. He gently put his hand on her chest to push her back in her seat while Glenn left my apartment. I stood there wondering what exactly they were going to drop on me next.

"Sit down." Mark said firmly.

I glared at him and unfolded my arms, "I'm not a child Mark and this is my apartment so I'll stand if I please."

He stood up in a hurry, surprising my mother. "Mark wait-"

"-no Allison, your daughter clearly has no respect for me or you if she's going to act like this in front of me. She needs some discipline."

I chuckled, "Oh yeah and what exactly do you plan on doing about it?"

He sighed and got in my face. I started feeling scared again but I didn't back down.

"Katrina, whether you like it or not, I'm going to be a part of this family. We know we told you we've been dating for three months, but it's actually been going on for two years."

I gasped and looked over at my mother, "And you're telling me this now!"

"I didn't know how you were going to take it honey," my mom said as she got up and stood in front of Mark. "Look, Mark and I love each other. I understand you're going to need time to get use to this but this is my life and you're going to have to deal with it."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You know what…now I see why dad walked out on us. He wasn't the only one that had bad intentions when it came to what they did in the office."

She gasped and slapped me across the face, catching me off guard. She had never slapped me in the face, not ever and I had no clue how to react to it.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" she screamed. "I thought we could be grown-ups about this situation but I guess not!"

I looked into her eyes with tears in my eyes, "Get out! Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

"My pleasure," my mom said as she snatched her purse from the couch and grabbed her car keys. "Let's go Mark. I apologize that I have such a disrespectful daughter."

Mark followed her to the entrance of the living room before glancing back at me. I raked my hand threw my hair before my nose started bleeding.

"Oh shit." I whispered before picking up a tissue from the coffee table.

Mark sighed and then left my apartment not saying another word to me at all. I went to bed completely appalled that night. I couldn't believe she actually hit me and right in front of her man. What the hell was she trying to prove? Whatever it was, she made her point and I unfortunately had to deal with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Badass Boyfriend **

**6**

"She hit you!" Amber said that following Monday after I caught her up on the details. We were walking across campus in our cheerleading uniforms just enjoying our free period.

"Yes she did." I answered as we stopped and took a seat on the bench.

Amber shook her head, "Damn girl, and all because you told the truth about how you feel? That's real low of her."

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck, trying really hard not to break down and cry. Amber looked at me quietly unsure of what to do.

"She really hurt you didn't she?" she asked.

I glanced at her for a split second. "Physically, not really but mentally and emotionally…definitely. My mom has never put her hands on me and when she did two days ago, I had no idea how to react."

"I don't blame you. My mom has never done anything like that to me either." She said. "But don't you worry girlfriend, things will get better. Who knows maybe your mom will realize how bitchy that was and she'll talk to you about it."

I shrugged, "I hope so, but at this point I don't even think she cares."

Amber sighed and then put her arms around my shoulders. "Girl I think it's time we went out and had a good time."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled and stood up, "After the basketball game, we'll go out for some lunch and then go get our nails done."

I smirked knowing what she was up to. "Let me guess, boy hunting?"

"Exactly. You need a loving caring young man in your life who can make you feel better about your mom moving on."

I shook my head, "No, a guy can't help me with this. This is something I've got to do on my own."

"Oh I know that, but that isn't going to get you out of going out tonight." She said as she turned on her heel and started heading to class. I sighed as I watched her walk away, wondering if she was right.

Later on I put on my fake smile and went to our school's basketball game. It was an away game so Amber and I rode over to the next city together. We had so much fun cheering our guys on and showing off our cute routines. That alone was enough to make me feel better.

"Hey girl, I don't think I'm up for going out tonight." I told her after the game. We were on our way back to her car so we could go home.

"Awe come on Kat, you need to get out of that apartment and have some fun." She said as she gently tugged my arm.

I giggled, "No what I need to do is go home and study for the chemistry exam we have on Friday."

"Katrina you have all week to study for that test. Stop trying to get out of this." She said as she opened the car door.

I sighed and tossed my cheer bag into the backseat before hopping into the passenger seat. "I'm only trying to get out of it because I really don't want to go anywhere."

She sighed, "Alright, then I'll bring some guys over to your place." She said.

"No Amber!" I said. "No guys in my house."

She shook her head and started the car, "You know, sometimes I think you're scared of guys. Are you a lesbian or something?"

I glared at her, "No, if I was I would have come onto you already."

She laughed and pulled out of the busy parking lot heading back towards our campus.

"So, do you think you and that Mark guy will ever get along?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Probably not. I mean I can't believe he actually grabbed me like that…and then threatened me."

She shrugged, "Maybe he was kidding?"

"Yeah right, everything about that man screams kidnapper, psycho, and of course, killer. I can't trust him Amber."

"I understand, but there must be something about him that your mom loves."

We both fell silent for a moment and then glanced at each other. At the very same time, we fell out in laughter knowing what we were both thinking.

"It has to be the penis…it just has to be." She said.

I nodded, "Oh probably, men like him normally sucker you in with their dicks."

She giggled and then turned the radio up. The two of us sang songs on the radio for the rest of the drive back to campus. Hanging with her always took my mind off of the negative things in my life…it was too bad that night would be the last time I saw her for a long time.

"Bye girl! Call me tomorrow after class!" she said after I got out the car.

I smiled and bent over to look in the window, "Alright girlie! Thanks for the ride and thanks for talking to me."

"No problem girl, you know I got you." She said.

I blew her a kiss before tapping the top of her car and walking up to my building. Right after she pulled off, I reached the door and stopped to pull out my apartment keys. Just when I found them someone grabbed me from behind, smothering my face with a black cloth doused in ether. I struggled against the prick but the ether was acting fast on me. Within seconds I was out like a light and taken away to an unknown place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Badass Boyfriend**

**7**

The sound of birds chirping filled my ears as began to wake up. It was cold, very cold all around me. I had no idea where I was or how I got there. When I opened my eyes I saw nothing but the dark sky. The stars were twinkling and the wind was blowing over me. I began to feel pain in my right leg, along with pain in other places on my body. I felt as though I had been bitten or maybe burned somewhere on my left thigh, and I felt scratches on my face and back. My hair was damp too and there was blood running from my mouth and nose.

I began to panic as I turned my head and realized that I was floating in a huge body of water. I started to move so I could swim towards shore, but my right leg was in so much pain, that I had no choice but to use my arms only. As I fought through the pain to swim to shore, I quickly realized that I was only in my bra and underwear. No wonder I was so cold…

When I made it to shore, I pulled myself up through the wet mud and took a quick glance around the area. I didn't see anyone around so I fell onto my back and laid there. I felt something running down the side of my face so I reached up to rub it off. When I glanced at my hand, there was blood all over it. I was about to start crying when I fell unconscious. I was so sure that this was it…I was about to die or so I thought.

**Two Days later**

My body was ten times warmer as I began to wake up again. There was a dim light shining above my head and a machine beeping off to my right. I wiggled my toes and found that it was more difficult to move my right leg. When I looked at it, it was in a big white cast, resting on some pillows. I sighed knowing that it was broken. I had no idea how it happened or when. In fact, I couldn't figure out why I was even in the hospital.

I reached for my call light and hit the button, wanting to speak with the nurse. A few moments after I pressed it, a nurse and a doctor walked in.

"Hello there" the doctor said. "Are you Katrina Cena?"

I looked into his eyes and blinked, "Yes…why am I here? I'm supposed to be in my apartment studying."

He glanced at the nurse who started checking my vitals. "Her pulse is normal."

He nodded and then picked up a chart that was hanging at the bottom of my bed. "Katrina, my name is Dr. Martin, can you tell me what you remember?"

I sighed, "Uh, I was going into my apartment and then…"

"Go on honey," he said as he wrote a few things down.

"someone grabbed me," I said as a tear fell from my eye. "Someone tried to kill me,"

He sighed, "Ok dear, we'll talk more in the morning, for now you need to rest."

"But I'm telling you the truth!" I yelled, "Someone tried to kill me I know it!"

He held my hand and gently pressed me back down in bed. "Sweetie I believe you but I've got to go and inform the police that you're here and alive."

"How long have I been in here?" I asked not understanding what was going on.

"Just two days…but you've been missing for longer than that." He said. "The police will explain more to you in the morning alright?"

I nodded and laid down, falling fast into a deep sleep.

As promised the police arrived the next morning to speak with me. According to them, I had been missing for four days before I was discovered laying on the shore of a lake in town. The guy that found me thought I was dead at first, but he was able to perform CPR to get me breathing again.

"Katrina, do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt you?" the police asked.

I shook my head, "No. I'm nice to everyone."

He nodded, "Alright sweetie, I don't want to upset you so I'll let your visitors come in now."

I watched him leave the room waiting to see who had come to see me. I was instantly excited to see my uncle John walk into the room. He ran up to me and let me put my arms around his neck.

"Hey babe," he said. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was fighting back tears. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "I think so."

When he backed up, my mom came into the room with a distraught look on her face. I didn't know what came over me but I reached for her and began crying my eyes out. She dropped her purse and ran over to me hugging me tightly as I cried on her shoulder.

"Mom, someone tried to kill me." I cried. "They're still out there…"

"It's alright sweetie, I'm here." She said as she rubbed my back. "Everything is going to be just fine."

I wasn't too sure if my mom was right, but at this point I was willing to believe just about anything. After she hugged me, I laid back in bed and wiped my eyes. "When did you two get here?"

My mom smiled, "I've been in town since you first went missing."

"Yeah and I left my show early three days ago." He said.

I sighed and looked towards the table where a beautiful bouquet of roses were sitting. "Who are those from?"

My mom glanced at them and then smiled, "Mark and Glenn. They had them sent over as soon as they heard you were here."

I sniffled, "That was nice of them."

My mom glanced at her brother and then placed her hand on mine, "Listen honey, I need you to get some sleep. Your uncle and I need to talk in private."

I gasped and held onto her hand, "No, don't leave me here all alone! Please!"

She sighed and looked at John who leaned over me, "We'll be right outside the door baby just relax alright?"

I felt my meds kicking in as I nodded. My mom wiped some tears away from my face and then kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep honey."

I nodded and closed my eyes hoping to God that they would still be there when I woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Readers: **Hey, I noticed that there are a lot of you who have favorited this story which is nice, but I was wondering if I could get some reviews from you guys =) Remember your reviews help me determine what's going to happen in this story. Plus I have a personal goal to reach at least 90 reviews for this story so please read and most of all REVIEW =)

**Badass Boyfriend**

**8**

My room was pretty quiet when I woke up. I opened my eyes and saw a new bouquet of roses on the table to my left. I could tell they were from my cheerleading squad because of the oversized bow. I smiled at them and then pushed myself into a sitting position. I ended up adjusting my bed so that my leg could rest on the pillows better. Once I was fully upright, I was able to grab my chart that was sitting next to me. Just as I was about to reach for it, someone knocked on my door and then opened it.

I was expecting to see my mother or my uncle, but instead I saw Mark, followed by my mom. I rested my hands on my stomach as they shut my door and then walked over to my bed. My mom came over to my left and Mark took the right.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" my mom asked.

I cleared my throat and then spoke, "Sore,"

She nodded and took a seat next to me. With a quick glance at Mark she sighed and then held my hand. "Kat, Mark and I wanted to apologize for how we acted towards you."

I glanced at her and then at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. We were thinking about it and we know that you're right about our relationship being risky and we understand your concerns."

I looked at them both and then raked my hand through my hair, "So…what are you two planning to do about it?"

They looked at each other and then back at me, "After the trial is over, I'm quitting my job."

My eyes widened, "What?"

She smiled and looked at Mark, "Mark and I are going to move in together and…"

She lifted her hand and showed me a silver three diamond ring on her finger. I gasped and grabbed her hand to get a closer look at the ring. "You're getting married…"

She nodded, "Yep, is that ok?"

I released her hand and looked at the both of them. I finally sighed and laid my head back, "Look…what you two do with your lives is your business. If being with Mark is what makes you happy….then I'm happy."

She smiled, "Are you sure?"

I glanced at Mark with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. "Yeah I'm sure, just please take good care of my mom."

He chuckled, "Oh I plan on doing more than that sweetness. In fact, I plan on taking care of you both."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

My mom sighed, "Well honey, you're leg had to be operated on so, you'll be missing the rest of school."

I gasped, "What! You have to be joking!"

"No I'm not sweetie. It's going to take some time for that leg to heal so, no school and no cheerleading for the rest of the semester."

I covered my face and sighed, "Ok…no school no cheerleading…no problem. I'll just be home resting…"

She bit her bottom lip and glanced at Mark, "Actually honey, you're not going back to your apartment, you're coming to Texas with us."

I looked at them as if they were kidding, "Awe, you guys don't have to do that. Really I'll be fine."

"Honey I don't think you're understanding…we are all going to Texas and you are definitely coming with us." My mom said.

"Are you insane!" I yelled as I sat up, "I could have done online classes!"

"And you still can in Texas." Mark said as he tapped my hand.

I shook my head, "No…you two can't be freaking serious. What about my apartment and my friends?"

"Honey that's all been taken care of," my mom said when she glanced at Mark.

"But-"

"-Listen Katrina," Mark stepped in, "Your mother and I want you to spend some more time around us. We think it'll help you get use to things a lot better."

I was about to say something else but my mom touched the side of my face. "And we want to be sure that whoever did this to you isn't going to make another attempt at it. Apparently there was a murder within the WWE two days ago and they think it may be linked to your attack."

"Oh my goodness…do you guys think this person was trying to kill me?" I asked.

Mark nodded, "Definitely and if I had to guess they may have some beef with your uncle."

"Who could possibly have that much beef with someone? I mean I have nothing to do with whatever goes on in that company."

"Which makes you an easy target," he said. "You wouldn't have seen it coming."

I raked my hands through my hair, "So you think I would be safer in Texas?"

Mark laughed, "Clearly I need to catch you up on who I am. No one in that company would ever cross my path so you're totally safe with me."

Uncertainty clouded my mind as I looked at him and then back at my mom. Although I knew I couldn't fight this battle and win, part of me wanted to believe I would be safer in my own apartment. Whoever this perpetrator was, he made a statement and he used me to do so. Wasn't that enough?

"Alright…I'll go with you." I said.

My mom smiled and hugged me, "Don't you fret, we're going to make this as fun as possible."

I wanted to believe her, but something about being around her and Mark didn't sit right with me. I damn sure didn't care to see them kiss or have any type of relations in front of me or if I was in the house. I shook off those thoughts as they left me in peace to rest, knowing that I was in for one hell of a vacation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Badass Boyfriend**

**9**

I was released from the hospital in a wheelchair three days later. My mom was nice enough to bring me a pair of black cheer shorts, and a long sleeved hot pink t-shirt that had a low v-neckline. She put a white tennis shoe on my left leg and had Mark carry my crutches to the truck outside.

"Alright, here is a prescription for her leg pain. Make sure she practices walking around on her crutches every day until she gets her boot." The doctor explained to my mom.

She nodded as she took in all the information, listening carefully. I simply glanced around at the place as we headed for the front door. I couldn't wait to get out of there so I could breathe fresh air. Being in that place only made me feel more depressed about the situation I was in.

"So you ready to bust this joint?" Mark asked when the doctor pushed my chair outside.

I nodded, "Oh yes definitely."

My mom laughed and watched as Mark got ready to help me up from the wheelchair. He had me put my arms around his neck while he grabbed my waist. I tried hard not to tense up but part of me sort of felt strange with him touching me there.

"Alright on the count of three we're going to stand you up alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "Ok."

"One, two, three," he said before helping me stand to my feet.

Once I was standing, he gently guided me to the backseat and helped me inside. Once I was in the truck, he watched me put on my seatbelt and then closed the door. I glanced out the window as the doctor finished explaining things to them. Boy was I ever tired. I leaned my head back against the head rest and dozed off quickly. I guess the meds were still in my system or something, because normally I was wide awake.

When I opened my eyes again, we were on the road heading for Texas. I kept my head back and listened to my mother while she spoke to my uncle on the phone.

"Everything's fine, she's just real drugged up on her meds still…no I'm taking her to Texas with me until her leg is all healed. John seriously you are over reacting…I talked to her about it and she agreed to come with me on her own."

I smiled to myself knowing that my uncle was having a fit about me going to Texas with a madman like Mark. Although he claimed to be innocent, something about his demeanor told me otherwise. I mean what kind of man grabs the throat of a young woman like myself and thinks that an apology is enough to get me to trust him? SIKE! He was out of his mind if he thought that I trusted him.

"Of course we'll let you come see her!" she shrieked. "What do you think I'm doing, kidnapping her?"

Mark chuckled, "He probably does. Remember I'm a suspect in a kidnapping trial."

She glanced at him and put her finger to her lips. "John it'll be alright. Besides if something bad happens you know she'll tell me….-gasps- don't you say that! I would tell you if something like that happened to her! John stop it or I'm going to hang up on you."

I giggled, "Mom you know how he is, he's not going to stop."

Mark shook his head and then took the phone from her. In one swift motion he shut off the phone and tossed it into the backseat with me.

"Did you really just hang up on my brother?" my mom asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did." Mark snapped. "You've been on the phone arguing with him for two hours now and I'm sick of hearing it."

I looked at him, slightly appalled by his actions but at the same time, amused. "Wow…no one has ever had the balls to hang up on my uncle."

He glanced into the rearview mirror at me, "Well like I told you before, people at my job normally don't cross my path too much. If John had some real balls he would try calling your cell phone and try to cuss me out."

I sighed, "I don't even have my phone."

"I do," my mom said. "It's in your new bedroom in Texas."

I gasped, "You guys already have a room set up for me?"

"Sure do." Mark said with a hint of pride in his voice. "Decorated it myself,"

I smirked, "It better be cute or you will be talked bad about…"

My mom shook her head, "I told you she was a diva."

"Hey!" I said. "What else have you told him."

Mark laughed, "oh she hasn't told me too much. I told her I wanted to find out for myself."

I smirked and looked out the window, "Well you're in for one hell of a wakeup call pops."

My mom laughed, "Pops, now that's funny."

"Hardy har har…" Mark said as he took an exit towards Dallas.

My mom and I giggled loving his sarcastic laugh. I wondered just how much I was going to find out about Mark and how much fun he could truly be.

When we arrived in Dallas, we stopped at a Burger King to grab some food. Soon after, we headed to Mark's house which was located on a huge stretch of land. From afar, the house looked kind of small, but as we got closer I quickly realized how much bigger it was.

"Wow." I said as we pulled into the garage, "This place is huge."

Mark and my mom chuckled and glanced at each other. "Sounds like someone is impressed back there."

"Yeah I know," my mom said as she hopped out of the front seat. "If you like it from the outside just wait until you get inside."

I nodded and waited as Mark got my crutches out of the trunk. "Mark I'm taking the food in the house."

He nodded as my mom grabbed our food and headed inside. As for me, I opened my door and let my broken leg hang out before turning myself to get out.

"Hold on tiger," he said once he shut the trunk. "I don't want you falling out of there and hurting your leg more."

I nodded, "Ok."

He carefully adjusted my crutches and then handed them to me so I could safely exit the car. Unfortunately for me, using crutches wasn't something I was familiar with. I ended up sliding out of the car and into Mark's arms. He caught me by grabbing my ass and pressing me against his tough frame. I didn't really catch it at first until he went to put me down.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't expecting you to fall like that." He said with a strangely blank face.

"It's fine." I said as I got on my crutches, "Don't let it happen again though."

He chuckled as I hobbled into the house ready to eat my food. I heard him close the door and then follow me into the house. I took my time looking around at the beautiful place, admiring the different paintings and shiny wood floors.

"Come on in here honey," my mom said as I appeared in the living room. She was standing in the dining room sitting out our food at different chairs. Of course she and Mark sat across from each other while I sat at the head of the table. My mom gave me some of my medicine before letting me eat my food. Mark leaned my crutches against the wall and then took a seat at the table.

"Alright honey, as soon as you eat we'll show you to your room." My mom said before taking a bite of her burger.

I nodded and kept eating my food. I could feel my medicine kicking in already which somewhat scared me since I was halfway through my food. When I started nodding off, Mark sat his stuff down and got up from his chair.

"Damn those meds are quick."

My mom glanced at me and shook her head, "What the fuck did they give her?"

Mark shrugged and scooped me up into his arms. I was too weak to fight him off so I simply relaxed and let him take me upstairs to my room. My mom followed close behind.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked her when he laid me down in the bed.

"I'm going to put her in some pj's." she said.

Mark shook his head, "No she can sleep in the shorts and shirt."

"No Mark she won't be comfortable like that." My mom said.

"Allison, let the girl sleep. You can deal with her all day tomorrow but she's tired right now."

She raised her eyebrow and folded her arms, "Well damn, when I'm tired you still make me cook, clean, and do everything else."

Mark sighed, "Don't you start that shit Allison. This is her first night in the house so let's make it the best ok?"

She rolled her eyes, and turned to leave the room. "Whatever."

He shook his head and looked over his shoulder, "Hey! Don't you dare go to sleep girl."

I rubbed my eyes as he gently placed my broken leg on top of a pillow and then covered me up with the deep purple comforter. "Are you comfortable?"

I nodded and then yawned, "Yea I'm alright. Go get your girl in check."

He chuckled, "Alright then, just call me if you need me. We'll be in the next room."

I nodded and turned my head to the side, falling asleep quickly like I did in the truck. When I woke up a few hours later, I was mortified to hear my mom moaning and the headboard hitting the wall above my head. I could already tell that living here was definitely going to be hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Badass Boyfriend**

**9**

"Come on Kat, it's just a little further." My mom told me as she helped me walk on my crutches two days later. I was having a pretty difficult time with them and she wasn't exactly doing much to help me out. She would go to one end of the hallway and then stand there with her hands on her hips. Then she would yell at me like she was doing now.

"Mom, I don't think I can go much further," I said as I stopped and leaned against the wall. I had used up all of my strength already since she had me walking from my room, to the bathroom, to the kitchen, out to the backyard and now to the living room.

She sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Sweetie you've been doing so good all day, now come on and finish up."

I sighed heavily and attempted to make my way down the hall but my arms were so soar that I stopped and fell onto my side. She shook her head and walked up to me, "Katrina you are wa stronger than you make yourself out to be. What's going on with you today?"

"Mom I haven't used crutches before two days ago. How in the world do you expect me to walk around the entire house and not get tired."

She was about to answer me but Mark cut in from the front door. "That was my next question."

My mom looked over her shoulder as Mark came down the hall. "Hey honey,"

"Hey," he said. "Why is she on the ground Allison? And why does she look pale?"

She sighed, "I've been helping her walk around the house with her crutches like the doctor said."

"Oh really?" he said as he reached for my hands. "Well it looks like you're working her to death to me,"

"She is." I said as I placed my hands in his and let him pull me to my feet.

He then scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the living room. "Oh Mark, she's fine. The girl has been a cheerleader her whole life and now you're telling me she can't walk on some crutches?"

"Allison she hasn't eaten this morning and on top of that you're supposed to be right next to her until she's capable of doing it by herself," Mark said as he sat me in the arm chair and then propped my legs up on the foot rest. My mom watched while he took a pillow from the couch and placed it under my broken leg to elevate it more.

"You good?" he asked me.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Thanks."

He nodded and turned on the TV before handing me the cable remote. My mom rolled her eyes at him as he motioned for her to come with him into the kitchen. I shook my head and began changing the channel until I found something worth watching. A few moments later my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out, knowing it was Amber calling to check on me.

"Girl how are you doing?" she asked when I answered.

I sighed, "Oh I'm alright, just trying to adjust to my temporary home for now."

"Awe that sounds like fun," she said. "Did they ever figure out who did this to you?"

"Not that I know of, honestly I'm not too sure if I even care about it anymore." I said as I picked up the remote.

"Why not Kat? I mean someone tried to kill you that would scare me to this day."

I chuckled, "Yeah but let's be honest, if I spend my entire life being afraid of people I can't fully live my life to the fullest."

"Damn girl you're strong for that." She said. "Anyways I was calling because I was wondering how long it will be until you come back. I'm thinking about moving into my own apartment and possibly throwing a costume party."

I gasped, "I love costume parties!"

"I know and I figured this would be a good way to celebrate you coming back." She said.

I sighed and glanced at my mom who had just walked into the room. She was bringing me a plate of French toast and eggs with cheese, my favorite breakfast, "Well I guess I better work on getting this leg healed. You know I can't dance without my good leg."

She giggled, "Sure can't well I'll keep you updated on it alright?"

"Ok girlie, later." I said before we hung up.

"Who was that?" my mom asked.

"Amber, she was just calling to check on me." I explained as Mark came into the room.

My mom smiled, "She's a sweet girl."

"Yeah, she's thinking about moving off campus and getting her own apartment and she's planning me a costume party for when I come home."

Mark raised his eyebrow, "A costume party? Sounds like fun."

I nodded, "Yep, they're my favorite parties to attend."

My mom laughed, "Maybe we should have one here since you'll be here for Halloween."

"Yeah maybe." I said not really liking the idea of having a costume party with my mother and her boy toy.

"What time do we need to be in court today?" Mark asked her.

"3 o'clock. Do you think Vince will show up?" my mom asked.

Mark sighed, "Well if he doesn't it only makes things easy for me."

I finished chewing my food and then remembered something they told me in the hospital. "Um...who was murdered at your job? You guys never told me."

My mom glanced at Mark and then sighed, "Vince's son, Shane McMahon."

I gasped and dropped my fork, "Oh my gosh…"

"Yeah, they found him in his office laying face down. He was strangled…" my mom said before taking a bite of her food.

I sighed and gave the situation some thought. Mark glared at me as if he was waiting on me to say something smart, and I didn't disappoint him.

"Interesting…" I said before finishing off my food.

My mom cleared her throat, "What's interesting?"

I shrugged, "Oh I don't know, you don't find it weird that his boss's son gets murdered during this trial?"

"Katrina don't start," Mark snapped. "I already told you, I'm innocent."

"Until proven guilty," I said.

He dropped his fork on his plate and leaned forward in his seat, "I thought we were past this?"

I sighed, "I said that I was only happy because my mom is…but that doesn't mean I trust you like she does."

My mom sighed, "Kat would you knock it off already? Mark is innocent and we're tired of repeating that to you."

"Well get ready to keep repeating it because as far as I'm concerned all the evidence points to him which makes him very guilty in my mind," I said.

"And when did you become my lawyer?" he asked me.

I glared at the TV, "I don't have to be a lawyer to see that you are clearly a dangerous man…or did you forget to tell my mom what you did to me in my room at my apartment?"

His face became cold as my mom turned around and glared at him, "No he failed to tell me that…"

Mark glanced at me and then back at her, "I grabbed her by her throat and basically told her that I wasn't taking any shit from her…that was all."

My mom sighed and then slapped him in the face. "How dare you put your hands on her! No wonder she's so hell bent on making you look guilty!"

I raised my eyebrow, "I don't have to make him look guilty mom…he just is."

He glared at us both before getting up and leaving the house. I shook my head, not believing that he actually threw a hissy fit for getting a little slap from my mom. In the back of my mind I had won this round which meant he would be coming at me much harder next time. Only thing I needed to figure out was how he was going to do it…and when.


	11. Chapter 11

**Badass Boyfriend**

**10**

"Did you lie?" my mom asked.

"Lie about what?" I asked as I changed the channel.

She sighed, "You _know_ what Kat…did you lie about him putting his hand around your throat?"

I rolled my eyes, "No mom I didn't lie. He admitted to it remember?"

She moved to the edge of her seat, staring at me through worried eyes. "Yes but-"

"-There's nothing to discuss mom. The man is guilty and you're doing all you can to make me believe he isn't."

"What is your problem Katrina?" she said as she stood to her feet, "I understand he did something horrible to you but you've been mean to him since you first laid eyes on him."

I chuckled and eyeballed the outfit she had on. It was a pair of ripped jeans, a black beater with the stomach showing and a red bandana to hold her hair back. "My problem is that ever since you two started dating you've been different. I mean look at the way you dress…totally not you."

She looked down at herself and laughed, "Ok so maybe I have changed my looks a bit but that isn't any reason to blame Mark."

"Mom your personality has changed too. You use to be all about business but ever since you met him you've acted like a complete child and it's annoying."

She folded her arms and shook her head, "No…what's annoying is letting you talk to a man who opened up his home to take care of you, any way you feel…well don't look at me if he starts treating you the same way you treat him…because I'm done."

I glared at her as she left the room and went up to her own room. What did I care? If she wanted to act like a child simply because a man wanted her to then that was her fault. As far as I was concerned, it was her life, not mine.

I sat in the living room, texting Amber for another hour before getting up to head to the kitchen. When I got there I leaned my crutches against the counter and then hopped to the refrigerator to get some juice. I pulled out the orange juice and sat it on the counter before hopping to the cupboard to get a glass. Just as I got it down, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I sighed and sat the glass down before reaching into my pocket. When I pulled it out, I saw my uncle's name flashing and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, how are you?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Oh I'm ok I suppose."

He fell silent for a moment and then chuckled, "You don't sound convinced at all about that…is everything alright?"

I looked around for a moment before deciding to fill him in on the little argument I had with Mark and mother. I mean I didn't really have anyone else to vent to about it except him so…why not?

"Let me get this straight…she freaked out on you only ten seconds after freaking out on him?" he asked once I told him the entire story.

"yeah basically," I said. "I don't know how much longer I can deal with this."

He sighed, "Well if things get out of control I'll take some time off work and come get you. How does that sound?"

I smirked just as someone came into the kitchen behind me. "Yea that sounds good. How is work anyways?"

"Oh it's alright, I'm trying to work on getting my championship back in my hands."

I giggled and propped the phone against my shoulder so I could reach for the orange juice. "I love how you say it's _your _championship like you own it or something."

John laughed, "I do own it girl. I basically designed it."

I laughed and went to pour the orange juice into my glass, when a large hand grabbed the orange juice from my hand. I turned my head slightly to see Mark screwing the cap back on the juice.

"Uh excuse you!" I snapped.

He chuckled, "No, excuse you."

I sighed and watched him place the orange juice back in the refrigerator and shut it, "John let me call you back."

"Why what's going on?" he asked.

I didn't answer him, I just closed it shut and slammed it down on the counter. Mark folded his arms and leaned against the door of the refrigerator.

"And may I ask what the hell that was all about?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Well after I left the house I started thinking to myself…why should I be nice to this girl anymore? I mean I've been giving her my food, letting her live in my house, and all the while the little bitch doesn't trust me at all."

I gasped, "Did you just call me a-"

"-Bitch? Oh yes I did. You see since you believe I'm a madman and guilty of kidnapping, then I can basically call you what_ I_ believe you are, and that's a bitch."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, "Alright but what does that have to do with me drinking some orange juice?"

He glanced towards the entrance of the kitchen just as my mom walked in and leaned against the frame. She folded her arms and stared at Mark as he finished talking to me.

"If you don't trust me Katrina, then that means you don't trust me with your own life…therefore, you can't drink or eat anything that I bought, you can use anything I've given to you, and I don't want you in this house."

My mouth fell open, "Are you kidding me? I've only been here for like two days!" I shrieked.

He nodded, "Well that isn't my problem."

"Where in the hell do you expect me to go?" I snapped.

He shrugged and began walking away, "You could go anywhere you want including out of this house…better yet, why don't you just go to hell."

I gasped and looked at my mother for support but she sighed and turned the other cheek like she didn't even care.

"Mom…you're not seriously that mad that you're going to let him talk to me that way!"

She shook her head, "Katrina, you brought this on yourself, now deal with it."

I glared at Mark who was leaning against the wall staring off into space. I shook my head and called John back.

"Hey, go ahead and put in for that time off…I need you here by tomorrow morning."

"Why what's going on?" he asked.

I raked my hand through my hair roughly, "It's nothing, just come and get me as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll catch a flight tonight and I'll be there tomorrow morning." He said.

I turned away from the hostile people in the room, "Do you know how to get here?"

"Yea don't worry." He said. "Just be ready by 7am."

"Ok." I said. Once I hung up Mark came up behind me and took my cell phone from me. "What in the hell are you doing?"

He placed the phone in his pocket, "Well since I pay the bill to keep your phone running, it's technically mine. I just let you use it one last time so you could find a way to leave my property."

I nodded and grabbed my crutches, "Alright, fine."

Without another word I made my way up the steps to my room and began the long process of packing my stuff. I found it real tough to move around the room all night with crutches but I didn't dare let them see the pain and frustration in my eyes. Once I was done packing I sat down on the bed and took a huge deep breath. In some ways I was glad to be leaving, but I was upset about how I was making my exit. I looked around the room and then went to lay down on the bed when I heard someone clear their throat from my door.

I glanced at the door and saw Mark standing there with his arms folded across his chest. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what? I can't sleep here?" I asked.

"I told you I don't want you using anything I bought…" he said with the straightest face I had ever seen. I could see that he was dead serious and was planning to make me suffer anyway he could.

"Ok so what do you want me to do?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Your mother bought the porch swing outside…maybe you could sleep there."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "My mom isn't going to make me sleep out there!"

"That's where you're wrong sweetness. Your mom has finally seen you for the spoiled little brat that you truly are and it's high time she start treating you the way you deserve to be treated."

I chuckled and stood up, "You don't know a damn thing about me!"

"Oh but I do girlie," he said as he stepped into the room. "I know that you've never dated anyone in your entire life and that was because you were too damn stubborn and stuck up to realize when someone actually cares about you."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, shut up."

"I know you're jealous as hell that your mom was able to break out of the shell that you're currently stuck in…tell me Katrina, when is the last time you had as much fun as your mother?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Mark," I said with an irritated look.

He chuckled, "Oh really? Well how about this…your mother told me that she wouldn't let me meet you in the beginning because you were too much of a bitch and you know what I'd like to think you ran away all of her other boyfriends with your selfish attitude! Why don't you just admit that you're too much of a bitch to even have a man in your life!"

I fought back tears as hard as I could and was doing a good job until my mom came into the room and began helping him carry my bags out of the house and onto the porch. I simply stood there watching them, not believing that this was really happening. Once the last bag was taken, I made my way out onto the porch where I sat on the porch swing and stared off into space. Mark went into the house and slammed the door shut while my mom stood on the porch staring at me.

When I looked at her she simply pressed her lips together and then turned away while saying, "I'm sorry Katrina, but I refuse to be a miserable person like you…consider yourself evicted from this house and my life."


	12. Chapter 12

**Badass Boyfriend**

**11**

I sat on that porch for two whole hours before falling asleep on the swing. On the outside I didn't look or seem that upset about what happened, but on the inside my heart felt as though it had broken into one million tiny pieces. My chest burned with agony and my eyes filled with the warm tears that I had fought to hold back in the house. It wasn't until I woke up the next morning, that I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away just as I saw my uncle's personal limo pulling up in front of the house.

I sighed and tied my hair up into a messy bun with the rubber band that was on my wrist. While he hopped out of the limo and popped the trunk, I stood up on my crutches.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile hoping he wouldn't start asking questions but I knew he could tell I had been crying. He sighed for a moment and then shook his head.

"This is bulshit." He said before heading for the front door.

I gasped, "John it's fine, please don't cause problems."

He glared at me and banged on the door, "Katrina if they are kicking you out then I deserve to know why."

I sighed and sat back down, burying my face in my hands to fight off the tears. My uncle banged on the door three more times before my mother opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"What in the hell is your problem!" she snapped. "It's 7:15 in the morning John!"

He gritted his teeth and placed his hands on his hips, "I don't give a damn what time it is, what I care about is finding out why she's being kicked out of this house?"

My mother sighed, "She knows why, if you want to know ask her."

"I would, but something tells me that she's not going to tell me herself. She's already tried fighting off her tears so you might as well tell me what's going on!"

She was about to tell him something else when Mark came out onto the porch. I glared at him and then looked away when I realized he wasn't wearing his shirt.

"If you want to know why, I'll tell you. Your niece is a disrespectful, spoiled little bitch from hell who needs to be taught some respect." He said bluntly.

"Bitch? Who in the hell do you think you're calling a bitch!" my uncle snapped as he got in Mark's face.

"I'm just calling it as I see it John. She thinks she has me all figured out and because of that, I want her out of my house and away from my fiancé." He said as he put his arm around my mom.

A tear fell from my face as I looked at the one person I thought I could trust. She glanced at me and then wiggled free from Mark's grip.

"Listen John, I've put up with Katrina's lack of respect for people for far too long. It's time that I live my life my own way, and she does the same…" she said before walking into the house.

"Oh so that's it then? You're just going to toss her to the wind and forget about her?" John asked in disbelief.

"We never said that John. We're just saying that until she learns to respect others and their relationships, we don't want any part of her. We'll see how well she does in the real world with an attitude like that." He said.

John shook his head, "How in the hell can you say she has a bad attitude when she only states how she feels? If she thinks you're guilty then accept it and prove her wrong."

Mark glared at me but I didn't look back, "Oh I plan to…now take her and get off my property."

My uncle stared him down as Mark went in the house. He then turned to me and sighed, "Well, I guess it's just you and me now sweetie. Go get in the limo, I'll grab your stuff."

I nodded and got up as tears started to fall from my eyes. My uncle glanced at me and then wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, no tears. Things are going to be ok I promise."

I wanted to believe him, but my heart was so shattered by the situation, that all I wanted to do was lay down and die. As soon as I got inside of the limo, I poured my eyes out. I didn't want my uncle to see me this way nor did I need my mom to. I glanced at the house one last time and saw her staring out of the window at the limo. She had a blank look on her face and her arms folded. My uncle looked up at her once more and then got into the limo with me. As soon as he shut the door, the limo headed off towards the airport.

All I kept thinking about was how much I was going to miss my mother. Even though she treated me like I was the worse daughter in the world, my heart was broken that she kicked me out of her life. On the way to Wes Newbury, Massachusetts I kept thinking about all the great times I had with her and how me simply announcing how I felt about her boyfriend quickly changed her opinion of me. It didn't make sense…I was always able to tell her things like that without her getting upset. Did she hide it all this time? Was her anger really bottled up all those years she remained a lawyer and chose not to date anyone? Who knows? All I knew was that I had lost my best friend and nothing in this entire world could replace her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Readers: **I'm so thrilled to see many different points of view! One of you actually hit the nail right on the head with what's going to happen soon…read and find out =) Oh yea, and John Cena lives in Florida sorry about the mistake

**Badass Boyfriend**

**12**

My uncle's house was nothing short of amazing. It was a huge mansion with palm trees perfectly placed all around it and about eight different cars displayed out front. Wind blew through my hair as I got out of the limo behind my uncle. He helped me onto my crutches and then walked me to the front door.

"You go on inside, I'll grab your bags." He said as he opened the door to the most beautiful house I had ever seen.

There were white marble floors with off white walls. He had a huge fish tank down the hall from where I stood, leading to a kitchen off to the right. I headed inside and took my time exploring the place, loving the tropical theme it held. The living room by far was my second favorite place in the house. There was a huge white couch stretching across the room across from a flat TV that looked like it was part of the wall. There was a fireplace just beneath that and no coffee table. I smiled and then went upstairs to explore more of the house. He had four guestrooms and then the master bedroom which was his. I decided to take a room that was down the hall from his, and had its own balcony.

Just like the rest of the house, it was tropical themed with a sandy colored carpet and curtains that had seashells printed on them. I walked over to the balcony and opened the doors, letting the breeze hit my face. I went out onto the platform and looked below, seeing an Olympic sized pool just below me. The water was crystal clear and looked real inviting.

I released a deep sighed as I heard my uncle come into my room and drop my bags down. I turned around to face him and saw him looking at me with a soft expression.

"You going to be ok?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I think so."

He nodded and then started getting my stuff unpacked, "You know, your mom is going to start missing you at some point. Don't let this little mishap bring you down."

I sat down on a chair next to a vanity mirror. "I'm not hurt because of Mark kicking me out…I'm hurt because my own mother chose to side with someone she only knew for two years over her own flesh and blood."

He sighed, "Well I may agree with you on that honey, but something Mark said does make sense…"

I glanced at him, "And that is?"

"You can be a little disrespectful sometimes." He said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you're as bad as Mark made you out to be, but there are times when you can get out of line."

I sighed, "Do you think I'm wrong for feeling the way I do towards him?"

"No, but I think that is something you should have told your mother in private, not right in front of him baby," he said.

I sighed heavily and dropped my crutches as tears poured from my eyes. I covered my face as it began to turn red, symbolizing the pain I was feeling. My uncle sighed and walked over to me. He took one of my hands and got down in front of me, looking at me with a straight face.

"Kitty listen, your mom wants you to be happy for her. All these years she's been in and out of relationships, because she was so worried that you were going to find a way to ruin things for her."

I gasped, "But how can I do that? Like she said, it's her life not mine! It's not my fault these men can't handle a girl like me."

"Katrina, it's difficult to love someone when that person's daughter has already made up her mind about him. Put yourself in your mom's shoes. If you were dating someone suspected of doing something terrible and you were his lawyer, wouldn't you think that the one person you can trust should support you?" he asked.

I leaned my head against my free hand, "I guess so."

"Then you understand why your mom is upset with you." He said.

"But John, that's no reason for her to throw me out like that! I mean someone tried to kill me and this is how she repays me?"

He shook his head, "That wasn't her call honey. Mark brought you into his house to protect you from the person who tried to kill you. So when you treated him like a complete enemy, he didn't feel the need to keep you safe anymore."

I bit my bottom lip and sighed, "Alright…I guess I understand."

He nodded, "I'm glad. Now all you need to do is work on getting yourself back together so you can finish school and start a new career."

I wiped my eyes and then nodded, "Ok."

He stood up and went back to my suitcase to finish unpacking my stuff. "Your mom still loves you Kat. Just remember that,"

"I will." I said before getting up to explore more of the house.

Later on that night, John cooked us some dinner and we watched a couple movies in the living room. Spending time with him was like a breath of fresh air. He always kept me smiling at all times. By the end of the week I felt normal again, but I still felt as though I was missing something in my life.

I started up my online classes that following Monday. I figured it would be a smart idea so I wouldn't have to make up any classes I missed while I was away from my real school. It also helped me take my mind off things for awhile. Normally after that, I would start using my crutches a little more, trying to build up my arm strength. As for my uncle, he always took early morning jogs or sometimes swam in his pool. Life was pretty nice at that point.

One night I was coming downstairs to join my uncle for dinner when I heard him on the phone with someone. I stayed hidden outside of the entrance, listening carefully.

"She's doing alright I suppose, although I'm kind of pissed you waited an entire week to call and check on her. She _is_ your daughter Alli."

I rolled my eyes when I realized it was my mom he was talking to. "_What did she want"_ I wondered.

"I understand all that Allison and I explained that to her…She took it pretty hard coming from me and I don't blame her. I've always been on her side about things." He said before pressing a button to switch his phone to speaker.

"Yeah and that's one of your problems with her John. I understand you two are real close and all but sometimes you have to tell her when she's wrong. You let her get away with everything."

"Excuse me Allison but it's not my place to correct _your_ child. Yes I'm her uncle but you are her mother!" he snapped.

She sighed, "Look is she around? I want to talk to her."

"I highly doubt she'll want to speak to you right now. I mean her heart is crushed right now Allison." He told her as he began chopping up some vegetables. "Give her some more time to heal."

"My goodness you talk about her like her entire body is broken or something." She said. "John I want to talk to her."

"And I'm telling you she isn't going to talk to you." He said.

I sighed and came around the corner, "What do you want mom?"

He looked up and saw me standing there, "Kat you don't have to talk to her,"

"I know but if she wants to talk to me then let her." I said as I moved closer to the phone. "Now what do you want?"

She sighed, "I see nothing has changed in that attitude of yours."

"Did you want to say something or not?" I asked, getting real impatient with her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Although I'm not exactly happy with you, I still want you to be in my wedding." She said.

I glared at John who shook his head in disbelief. "You're asking her to be in your wedding after throwing her out of the house?"

"Well yea. I would still like for my daughter to see how happy I am with Mark if that's fine with you."

I rolled my eyes and then answered her, "Sure I'll be in it, since you want to rub your happiness in my face. No problem."

"Katrina it's not like that-"

I didn't even let her finish before I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe she had the audacity to even ask me something crazy like that. I sat down on a stool that was close by and looked at my uncle who was pretty much pissed.

"I can't believe she's doing that to you." He said. "Who does she think she is?"

I shrugged, "She's my mom. I guess she can do what she wants."

He shook his head, "That's ridiculous Kat. I wouldn't even be in it if I were you."

"We'll see how I'm feeling in a month or two. Who knows, maybe I'll have a change of heart."

My uncle chuckled, "Yea right."

We shared a laugh before changing the subject to something else. At that point I didn't want to hear another word from my mother.


	14. Chapter 14

**Badass Boyfriend**

**13**

I went an entire month without any contact with my mother or Mark. During that time, my cast was removed and replaced with a boot.

"So long crutches," my uncle said as he placed them in the closet. "Does it hurt to walk on your foot?"

I shook my head as I walked down the hallway towards him. "Nope not at all, I kind of feel funny without the crutches though."

He nodded, "Yeah I felt that way when I was off of mine."

"You had crutches?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure did. I tore a muscle in my thigh." He said.

I gritted my teeth, "Ouch. Well I'm glad you're alright now."

"Me too. I hate being away from my job." He said as he took my hand and walked me to the backyard.

"Awe, well you could always go back to work now. I'll be fine now that I'm up and moving around." I told him.

He laughed, "I said I hate being away from my job, but I hate being away from you more."

I smiled and took a seat on the beach chair next to the pool.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah definitely, it's really hot out here."

"Ok well I'll be-" he stopped mid sentence when he doorbell rang. "I wonder who that is."

I shrugged and laid back in the chair while he headed inside to answer the door. I started praying that it wasn't my mother or Mark at the door. I had just started to regain my happiness and I didn't want them around to screw it up. When my uncle returned he handed me a glass of blue koolaid along with a letter.

"Who is this from?" I asked as I examined the letter.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure but someone left it here for you."

I sat up and placed my drink on the small table next to me. I then opened up the letter and silently read it to myself.

"Katrina, I wanted to tell you this in person but I don't think I can. I attacked you last month because I've grown to be obsessed with your mom. I hated it when you spoke to her that way in your house and I couldn't control my emotions. Mark tried to stop me but I convinced him that you needed to be taught a little lesson. Now look at you, not able to walk normally and out in another state without your mother. You know I wish I had my mom around so she could treat me as well as your mom treats you. It absolutely makes me sick how you treat her. Now on the other hand, I do hate that she's with my brother. That man is a conniving sleezy son of a bitch who doesn't deserve a woman like Allison. I have a plan to help get her away from him but I need your help. I've sent some rather explicit pictures to your mother's law firm confirming their relationship. When and if they call you asking if you knew about it…tell them the truth. That's it. If you don't tell them the truth I'll make sure you regret it. Anyways I do apologize for your leg but I don't apologize for what's happening to you now. You deserve everything you've gotten you little witch. Kane. P.S.- Do Not tell your uncle about this letter. Put it in the fireplace and burn it once you're through reading it. If you don't…I'll make sure you'll have hell to pay."

I shook my head and got up from my seat.

"What?" my uncle asked as he watched me head into the house.

I waved him off and went into the house. I was so sick and tired of people telling me what to do and how to act, but at the same time, Kane's plan was pretty nice. If Mark thought he won this battle he was about to get a reality check.

I walked into the living room and got down on my knees in front of the fireplace. I stared off into the flames wondering if throwing this letter into them was a smart thing to do. I glanced down at it thinking to myself, if I burn it then I won't have any proof that Kane forced me to do this. I sighed heavily and looked around before folding up the letter and placing it in my pocket. I then got up and went back outside to rejoin my concerned uncle.

"What was that about?" he asked.

I shrugged, "it was nothing…honestly."

"Are you sure, you looked a little pale after reading it." he said.

I took a sip of my koolaid and then laughed, "John seriously it was nothing, just a girl from my school who wanted to tell me something secretive."

He nodded, "Ah, I see."

I smiled and laid back on the chair letting the words of that letter replay in my head. I didn't know who Kane thought he was but thanks to him, things were about to get real shaky.

Just a day after the letter came, I received a call from my mother's boss just like Kane said I would. He asked me if I knew about my mother's relationship with Mark but I didn't want to answer.

"Katrina it's alright, you can tell us and we'll make sure your mother never finds out." He said.

I sighed and glanced over at my uncle who was playing video games. "I knew about it but I just recently found out. She told me she started dating him two years ago, long before he became involved with this case."

"Katrina who are you talking to?" my uncle asked.

I glanced at him but didn't answer.

"Ok sweetie that's all we need." He said before hanging up the phone.

I closed my eyes and gently sat the phone down on the receiver.

"Who was that?" he asked again.

I smiled and shook my head, "Just Amber, she was just asking about some guy on the basketball team that she likes."

He nodded, not once taking his eyes off of the television set. I sat down in the armchair and propped my leg up knowing deep in my heart that things were going to get pretty ugly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Badass Boyfriend **

**14**

"Come on in Kitty the guys don't bite!" John said.

It had been a few days and I hadn't heard a thing from my mom or Mark. My uncle's friend, CM Punk threw a huge party for a few friends from work, including John, Randy Orton, and this woman named Lita.

I walked into Punk's living room and took a seat in the middle of the couch. Lita sat next to my uncle on the love seat, introducing herself once she got comfortable. Randy sat in a chair and Punk sat next to me.

"Hello there," Punk said as he shook my hand, "My name is Phil or you can just call me Punk."

I smiled, "Katrina, or Kitty is fine."

"Yeah, your uncle has told us all about you Katrina." Randy said as he took a sip of his beer.

I raised my eyebrow, "Really? And what exactly has he told you?"

Randy and Punk glared at each other, "Only that Mark is about to be your stepdad."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I suppose…"

"You don't sound too happy about that," Punk said.

I shrugged and folded my arms, "Well I'm not…he kicked me out of his house and I was forced to come live with my uncle."

Randy chuckled, "I wouldn't put it past him. Mark is something else when he's working."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Punk said. "It wouldn't surprise me if he had everything to do with Shane McMahon's murder."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"The man is crazy. I mean one minute he seems pretty normal but then the next he's like a different person."

"Like split personality or something?" I asked.

He nodded, "Exactly. I don't blame you for acting the way you did at all Katrina. You should have your guard up when it comes to Mark."

I smiled at him, "Well thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem," he said. "Anyways let's crank up the tunes and get this party started!"

We all agreed as Punk picked up the remote to his radio and turned up the sound. We had a lot of fun that night, drinking, dancing, and enjoying each other's company. I caught my uncle making out with Lita in the kitchen and took a picture of it with my new cell phone. Soon after, he and her disappeared upstairs somewhere. I figured he was too drunk to drive us home so I got myself ready to sleep on Punk's couch.

"Nice party man," Randy said as he headed for the front door. "I'll text you when I made it home."

Punk nodded, "Alright man, be careful."

Randy waved good-bye to me before walking out of the house. I raked my hand through my hair and laid my head down on the throw pillow. Punk shut his front door and then looked over his shoulder at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I yawned, "What's it look like I'm falling asleep."

He laughed and then walked up to me. I glanced at him as he stuck his hand out for me to take, "Come with me."

I sat up and took his hand before getting up to follow him upstairs. It was pretty quiet up there but I knew my uncle and his new girlfriend were probably tired from their little fling. Punk walked me to one of his guestrooms and helped me into bed.

"How long until you get that boot removed?" he asked.

I shrugged, "The doctor says about another week and a half and I should be good to go."

He nodded and then took a seat next to me. "So did you have a nice time tonight? Your uncle says that you needed something like this."

I giggled and ran my fingers through my hair, "And he would be right I guess. This whole situation has me so stressed out I can't even think straight."

He smirked and rubbed my back, "Well I don't know how bad things are for you, but I'm willing to bet that you're in need of a good friend."

I giggled, "I do have a good friend but she's in another state."

He licked his lips, "Well I was thinking of a friend you can see all the time, who will listen to you when you need to vent, and then…"

I bit my bottom lip as he leaned in close to me and placed a kiss on my lips, "…does what he can to make that pain go away."

I smiled and looked down at my lap, "I don't know about that Punk. We just met today."

He smiled and backed away, "You're a challenging woman…I like that. It's cool though I understand."

I nodded, "Thanks,"

"No problem, anyways, I'll leave you with my number just in case you change your mind one day." He said as he took my cell phone and placed his number in it. I smirked and sent him a text so he could have my number. He then gave me another kiss and left my room. I touched my lips loving the feeling of another man's lips on mine. It brought a feeling to my body that I didn't recognize or understand. I ended up tossing and turning for an hour before sitting up in bed and resting my head on my hands. I stayed that way until it was time to leave that next morning.

"It was real nice meeting you Kat," CM Punk said as I walked towards the front door with him. "Maybe we can hang out again sometime."

I smirked, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good," he said before hugging me tightly. "Call me."

I nodded and headed out the door with my uncle. I took one more glance at CM Punk and then got into the car with John.

"So did you enjoy last night?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yep. Punk is a sweetheart."

"Good, I'm glad you had some fun…I know I sure did." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah we both know you did."

He laughed, "We weren't too loud were we?"

"I don't know, I was too busy dancing with Punk and Randy." I told him.

"Well that's good. I hope those two didn't try anything crazy with you." He said.

I giggled, "No they didn't…although Punk seems real interested in my goodies."

"Excuse me!" he asked.

I laughed, "Don't worry, I didn't let him get anything out of me. What do you think I am, stupid?"

He sighed, "Don't get homeboy fucked up…"

I giggled and glanced out of the window at the passing city. "We should go to the beach once my leg is all healed up and I finish school. It can be like a celebration."

"Yeah definitely," he said. "I'd love to see you out and about again."

I sighed, "Well hopefully I'll be out and about with a new career under my belt."

"Oh I know you will. You're going to be one of the best psychologists in the world." He said.

I smiled at him, "Thanks uncle John."

He nodded before his face fell blank. I looked out of the windshield as we pulled up in front of his house. Standing on the porch was Mark and my mother.

"What are they doing here?" John asked.

I shrugged although deep down inside I knew exactly why they were here….


	16. Chapter 16

**Readers: **I've decided to turn this into a little series =) This will be the last chapter to Part 1 of the Badass Boyfriend story. I'll be starting Part 2 sometime tomorrow since I work through tonight. Anyways leave me some comments telling me what you think is going to happen in Part 2. Thanks again for all the reviews!

**Badass Boyfriend **

**15**

My uncle slowly parked the car in front of his prized Dodge Viper Pickup truck and then took the keys from the ignition. My heart began to pound as I looked towards the porch where my mom and Mark were standing. I didn't know what to do or what to say at that point.

"Katrina, is there something you want to tell me before we get out of this car?" my uncle said.

I wanted to tell him the truth but the threats made by Kane had me stunned with nothing but fear. I took a deep breath and finally answered my uncle in my most normal voice.

"No there isn't, I don't know why they could be here." I said before taking off my seatbelt. "For all we know they could be here to apologize for acting like ingrates."

John sighed, "I highly doubt it. Mark doesn't look a bit happy if you ask me."

I didn't say anything else before we hopped out of the car. Mark folded his arms as we approached the porch together. I did the same just as we reached the bottom of the steps.

"Can we help you with something?" John asked. "We weren't exactly expecting you."

My mom glared at me and put her hand up to stop my uncle from talking. "We're not here to talk to you John…we're here to talk to _you_"

I backed up as my mom descended the steps towards me. "Why do you need to talk to me? As far as I'm concerned I cut all ties with you two a month ago and my life has been great ever since."

She chuckled, "Yea? Well that didn't stop you from doing your little secret mission to have our relationship exposed did it?"

My uncle put his arm up in front of me, "Wow, wow,wow Alli what the hell are you talking about?"

Mark stepped down from the porch, "She knows exactly what we're talking about John. Don't you Katrina?"

I shook my head, "No actually I don't. Ever since I stopped talking to you two I've been doing nothing but trying to catch up on school and healing my leg."

"Well then why did I receive a call from my boss ordering my immediate termination?" she said.

I gasped sarcastically, "You got fired…jee and here I was thinking that you had this all under control."

She growled and stepped even closer to me, "I did until you went and ran your damn mouth about something you had no idea about! I could kill you right now for this Katrina!"

John gently pushed her back so she would get out of my face. "Allison stop! Katrina had nothing to do with that!"

"Shut up John!" Mark snapped as he too stepped closer. "I know for a fact that she had something to do with it because the pictures that were sent to her office came from Kat's camera!"

I gasped, "Uh, newsflash I haven't had my camera with me since I was attacked asshole!"

"Excuse me? Who in the hell do you think you're talking to? I'll hurt you little girl." He said as he tried to get around my uncle who was now trying to hold them both back.

"Oh please, if you touch me I'll make sure they'll have your ass in jail where you belong!" I snapped.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that!" My mom said as she got free from John's grip. She grabbed me and pushed me back into a truck, letting my back hit the hard metal. "You tell me the truth and you tell me right now Katrina! Did you tell them about me and Mark!"

"No I swear I didn't!" I screamed. "I may dislike your relationship but not enough to cause a problem like this!"

She shook her head and then back handed me across the face.

"Allison! That's enough! She said she didn't do it damn it!" John said as he snatched my mother up into his arms.

I stood up as blood trickled from my nose. Mark glared at me, "We know you did this Katrina and when we get proof, you'll have a lot more to worry about then a little slap like that. Mark my words."

I stood there in fear as he grabbed my mother and tugged her to his truck. It began to rain as they got in the truck and left leaving me standing there with a bloody nose.

"Kat? Are you-"

"-Forget it John….just forget it." I said before heading into the house to clean myself up. I couldn't cry anymore…what was the use?

I stood in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. It was then that I decided that this wasn't going to be the image I would see every now and then. In fact, I was done being a little push over.

I gritted my teeth and tugged on my hair roughly before punching out my uncle's mirror. As glass shattered to the floor I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran to my room. While I was in there, I threw m jewelry box at my vanity mirror, tore all of the clothes out of the closet, took some scissors and cut my long hair to just below my shoulders and cut all the pictures of me and my mother to pieces. After my little breakdown, I got on my computer and bought myself a plane ticket to go to Chicago. I didn't care that my leg wasn't completely healed; all I wanted to do was get away from everyone and everything.

In the middle of the night, I wrote my uncle a letter thanking him for letting me stay there, but it was time for me to go. I left it on his nightstand in his room and then took the keys to his pickup truck. Carefully I snuck all of my belongings to the truck and then took off into the night. I knew that what I was doing was risky but at this point, all I wanted to do was disappear.


End file.
